freefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Water Surprise!
Water Surprise! est le second titre du single SPLASH FREE de l'anime Free!. Il est interprété par Haruka Nanase et Makoto Tachibana's seiyûs, Nobunaga Shimazaki et Tatsuhisa Suzuki. Il a été publié le 7 août 2013. Lyrics Kanji= Wo-o-o-oh Wo-o-o-oh, Take your marks 太陽に呼び出されて　授業終了のチャイム（go out!） 向かう場所は決まってる 急ぎ足の after school（after school） 水面に映る空に（空に） 乱反射する日射しへ（Let's dive!） １秒だって待てない　はやる鼓動 Don't be cool 退屈なルーティン 面倒ごとも ロッカー中にしまって 脱ぎ捨てたルール　盛り上がるテンション OK, Take your marks… It's water surprise! 水しぶきの中で 動く世界 加速するスピード 飛び込んだ フユウする身体 解き放つ心 滑り込む水のパラダイス 集まった仲間と 一緒に泳ごう アガル笑顔 太陽の下 光る時を 仲間と繋いで 言い出すのが誰だ　結局結果は同じ（enjoy!） 目的は一致してる　たのしみたい　after school（after school） 気がつけばこのパターン（パターン） 居心地がいい証拠に（今日も） かくす気もなくソワソワ　同感だね each other 夏ノ匂いに　誘われて join us 教室の中じゃわからない 照りつける sunshine 雲ひとつないその先へ It's water surprise! キラめいた季節に　それぞれの 瞬間を刻んで　追いかけた まばたきもせずに　アザヤカな熱を めいっぱい胸に吸い込んで 最高の今を　泳いでいるんだ It's water surprise! 水しぶきの中で 動く世界 加速するスピード 飛び込んだ フユウする身体 解き放つ心 滑り込む水のパラダイス 集まった仲間と 一緒に泳ごう アガル笑顔 太陽の下 光る時を 仲間と繋いで |-| Rōmaji= Wo-o-o-oh Wo-o-o-oh, Take your marks Taiyō ni yobidasa rete jugyō shūryō no chaimu（go out!） Mukau basho wa kimatteru Isogiashi no after school（after school） Suimen ni utsuru sora ni（sora ni） Ranhansha suru hizashi e（Let's dive!） Ichi-byō datte matenai hayaru kodō Don't be cool Taikutsuna rūtin mendō-goto mo rokkā naka ni shimatte Nugisuteta rūru moriagaru tenshon OK, Take your marks... It's water surprise! Mizushibuki no naka de ugoku sekai Kasoku suru supīdo tobikonda Fuyū suru karada tokihanatsu kokoro Suberikomu mizu no paradaisu Atsumatta nakama to issho ni oyogou Agaru egao taiyō no shita hikaru toki o nakama to tsunaide Iidasu no ga dareda kekkyoku kekka wa onaji（enjoy!） Mokuteki wa icchi shiteru tanoshi mitai　after school（after school） Kigatsukeba kono patān（patān） Igokochigaī shōko ni（kyō mo） Kakusu ki mo naku sowasowa dōkanda ne each other Natsu no nioi ni sasowarete join us Kyoushitsu no naka ja wakaranai Teritsukeru sunshine kumo hitotsu nai sono saki e It' s water surprise! Kira meita kisetsu ni sorezore no Shunkan o kizande oikaketa Mabataki mo sezu ni azayakana netsu o Me-ippai mune ni suikonde Saikō no ima o oyoide iru nda It's water surprise! Mizushibuki no naka de ugoku sekai Kasoku suru supīdo tobikonda Fuyū suru karada tokihanatsu kokoro Suberikomu mizu no paradaisu Atsumatta nakama to issho ni oyogou Agaru egao taiyō no shita hikaru toki o nakama to tsunaide |-| English = Wo-o-o-oh Wo-o-o-oh, Take your marks The chime at the end of the lesson calls out the sun The place we’re going to is decided Going at a fast pace after school (after school) The sky that reflects the water’s surface (the sky) To the irregular reflection of the sunlight (Let’s dive!) I can’t even wait one second, my pulse is in high spirits, don’t be cool A tedious routine is troublesome, leave that inside the lockers There’s a rule to strip, the tension is rising OK, Take your marks… It’s a water surprise! The world moving within the sheet of spray Dive in with the speed that keeps accelerating Your body is suspended, release your heart Slip into the water paradise Swimming together with my friends that have gathered A smile rising up from below the sun, the time when it shines is when our friends are connected Who was the one who said it, in the end, the result was the same (enjoy!) Our aim is to cooperate, it looks fun after school (after school) When you notice, it’s become this pattern (pattern) It’s proof that we’re comfortable (today too) Restless without having to hide anything, we’re of the same opinion as each other Invited by the smell of summer, join us You can’t understand this by being inside the classroom The sunshine blazes down upon us, to a place where there are no clouds It’s water surprise! In the glistening season, each and every one Every second ticked away, chasing after it A vivid temperature without a blink Inhaling it in my chest with my all At the best time in the present, I’m swimming It’s a water surprise! The world moving within the sheet of spray Dive in with the speed that keeps accelerating Your body is suspended, release your heart Slip into the water paradise Swimming together with my friends that have gathered A smile rising up from below the sun, the time when it shines is when our friends are connectedLyrics & Traduit par ichigohaatsu }} Vidéo Navigation Références en:Water Surprise! Catégorie:SPLASH FREE